Memoirs
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 436. Relato corto sobre Zeref y la historia de su vida.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

Este relato **me pertenece**. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza por este pequeño relato. Usteden lo piden y lo les cumplo *3***

 **Intente expresar los sentimientos y pensamientos de Zeref según mi punto de vista. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Memoirs**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Desde que era un pequeño niño, su mente trabajó de manera diferente. Y eso no significaba que él lo fuera, simplemente no era como lo demás. No pensaba como los demás, no vivía como los demás. Nadie realmente lo entendía.

Cosas como la vida y la muerte no tenían el espacio suficiente dentro de su cabeza. Quería respuestas que nadie podía darle. La vida y la muerte, así como su conexión con la magia eran un tabú; un criterio que tampoco alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Por qué tenía que inaceptable? Vivir y morir era parte de su existencia, así como la magia. ¿Acaso la curiosidad era un pecado para los dioses? Especialmente para Ancselam. El dios de la vida y la muerte.

Cuestionar ambos temas era prohibido, así como cuestionarlo a él. La vida humana y la muerte eran decididas por los cielos, no por un humano. Pero, ¿Y si él podía hacer lo mismo? Tenía los conocimientos, la inteligencia y una razón para hacerlo. Una razón que dolía en el fondo de su corazón. ¿Qué derecho tenían los dioses de arrebatarle a su hermano pequeño? Ellos nunca sabrían lo que era perder a alguien importante. Protegidos por su divinidad e inmortalidad, no tenían idea de lo que era el dolor. Solo se trataban de unos cerdos egoístas jugando con las marionetas humanas. Unas como él, como su hermano.

No era justo.

El día en que decidieron arrebatarle a Natsu lo perdió todo. El único que realmente confiaba que lograría llegar lejos, el único que pensaba que era un héroe, ya no estaría más. Su hermano era su mejor amigo y se lo quitaron de las manos. Tan pequeño, tan frágil, lo sostuvo durante horas hasta que de sus ojos ya no salieron más lágrimas. Natsu era inocente, con una sonrisa pura y sentimientos más grandes que jamás conoció. Nadie nunca amaría tanto la vida como su hermano menor. Y él ya no estaría más.

Nada en el mundo era justo.

Por eso debía cambiarlo.

Años de investigaciones, años de nuevos conocimientos para un solo propósito: traer de nuevo a la vida a quien osaron quitarle.

Todos en la academia y quienes lo conocían rogaban por el perdón de sus descubrimientos e inventos. Tampoco lo entendía. Los dioses deberían estar felices de la sabiduría humana, ¿Por qué pedir perdón cuando ellos mismos les otorgaron la inteligencia?

Fue considerado un genio por la academia de magia, también fue el creador de sin fines de herramientas mágicas útiles para ellos, y otras que no consideraban favorables. Según las palabras que recordaba, estaba poseído por una fantasía de pensamientos peligrosos. Pensamientos de la resurrección humana. ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué?

Obviamente, todos aquellos que alguna vez le brindaron su apoyo y esperanzas, se quedaron con la peor imagen de él. Una imagen de un humano que se atrevió a desafiar a los cielos.

Lo expulsaron.

Importó al inicio, solo por unos segundos. Hasta que las crudas palabras que negó durante años fueron pronunciadas en voz alta:

'' _Tu hermano nunca regresará a la vida''._

Nunca.

Esa era una palabra horrible.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos se salieron de control, y el castigo por su obstinación cayó sobre él con una maldición. Cada maestro y estudiante habían muerto. Él era el culpable.

Jamás quiso matar a nadie. Solo quería de vuelta a su hermano.

Cuanto más apreciaba a la vida, más seres vivientes a su alrededor morían. Para controlar ese efecto, se forzó a dejar de pensar en la vida como algo preciado. Tuvo que odiar la vida que Natsu tanto amó para no manchar más sus manos de sangre. Y eso dolía. La furia de Ancselam parecía más una venganza por todo lo que hizo. Fue atormentado por su vida inmortal con el remordimiento de haber robado vidas que tenían una familia. Les arrebato la existencia a seres amados justo como los dioses lo hicieron con él.

Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió.

Jamás se trato de una venganza, los dioses le mostraron la horrible verdad de su existencia.

La vida y la muerte eran decisiones dolorosas. La divinidad era solo una blasfemia y la inmortalidad la verdadera maldición. Vivir eternamente viendo el sufrimiento sin poder hacer nada al respecto, y privarlos de una vida porque así lo establecían los destinos, ese era el verdadero dolor. Zeref podía sentirlo en carne propia. En sus manos estaba el poder que ellos tenían.

Solo que existían una diferencia: Él podía encontrar una manera de morir y detener su sufrimiento.

Creó demonios suficientemente poderosos para matarlo, o como solía llamarlos: Etherias. El Ether era la magia más prohibida de todas, porque podía crear magia por sí sola; una entidad de sentimientos negativos capaz de acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, al final, ninguna de sus creaciones fue suficiente para matarlo. Así que solo le quedo una opción.

Su hermano pequeño.

Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu amaba la vida. Zeref la destruía. No existía nadie mejor para concederle el deseo de morir.

Mantuvo su cuerpo intacto solo para ese momento. El momento en que por fin tuviera el mismo poder que los dioses. La máxima creación etherias y la resurrección de su hermano menor, las logró ambas a la vez.

El precio que tuvo que pagar valió la pena. No obstante, el etherias dentro de su hermano estaba repleto de maldad. Algún día lo consumiría y no podía permitirlo. Debía encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a sellar aquella parte que no pertenecía a su hermano y criarlo como lo que siempre fue.  
Zeref era todo lo que Natsu odiaba, una amenaza para la vida. Por esa razón, tuvo que dejarlo ir. Decirle adiós lo hería en un nivel que era incapaz de describir, pero al menos estaba vivo. Esa siempre fue su razón para continuar.

Durante los años vagó con su propia sombra en completa soledad. Su existencia debía ser borrada, pero Natsu aún no estaba listo. En sus recuerdos permanecía la viva imagen de su hermano pequeño y a veces trataba de imaginarse cómo sería habiendo pasado tanto tiempo.

Y así pasaron cuatrocientos años.

La Isla Tenrou resultó ser el lugar pacifico que Mavis tanto habló. Solo se trataba de uno de aquellos tantos sitios en los que pasaría una gran cantidad de tiempo, o tal vez solo un poco. La inmortalidad le hacía perder el transcurso de la vida a su alrededor. Era un lugar perfecto porque estaba abandonado, solo. O eso fue lo que pensó cuando se encontró con personas.

Pero esa no fue su mayor sorpresa.

La persona que más quería encontrar, la persona que más deseaba ver, se presentó frente a sus ojos.

Todos los recuerdos de una vida lo llenaron. La cruda realidad del destino le golpeó una parte de su muerto corazón. Las lágrimas lo abordaron. La felicidad de ver de nuevo a su hermano pequeño, tan lleno de vida y con un propósito, amigos a su lado a quien proteger, verlo con todo lo que un día deseo para él era incluso más doloroso. Porque, nuevamente, él mismo se había encargado de alterar el cuerpo de Natsu. Su poder como etherias despertaría algún día y no podía ser evitado. La inmortalidad dada por los dioses, la experiencia en carne propia de la amargura de aquella responsabilidad le hizo darse cuenta de su error. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde como para pensar en una solución a sus errores.

Solo su hermano podía matarlo. A él y Acnologia.

Una vez acabados, el mundo podría renacer de nuevo. El poder del cambio estaba en las manos de Natsu. Sería su decisión enfrentarlo en su forma humana, o aceptar el poder del etherias que residía en su cuerpo. El tiempo y la situación lo obligarían a hacerlo.

Por esa razón, permitió que las hadas, el gremio de Mavis acabara con sus demonios, menos al único que realmente importaba.

Al último minuto, se llevó el libro que mantenía el mismo nombre que se negaba a pronunciar. Un libro que solo él sabía lo que contenía dentro.

Continuaría su viaje en solitario. Aceptando el odio de su hermano que se merecía. Así sería más fácil. Si Natsu supiera quién era él, la relación de sangre que los unía, lo haría sufrir, y no quería eso. Tal vez algún día revelaría toda la verdad, pero aún no era el momento. Todavía no.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mi hermoso Zeref. Todo después del capítulo #436 tiene sentido. Espero que continúe como villano y Mashima no decida hacerlo bueno como acostumbra xD Pero esa es su decisión.**

 **Gracias por leer. Nos leemos en otro oneshot que me pidan.**

 **Bye, bye!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
